Et si tout changeait
by Math
Summary: Harry a 9 ans. Et si tout changait, s'il apprenait à ce moment l'existence de la magie, et s'il en résultait pas mal de choses, plus ou moins surprenantes... *Chapitre 6. Reviews!!*
1. Harry Potter?

Titre: Et si tout changeait...

  


Disclaimer: Je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire??? Oui?? Alors aucuns des persos et lieux que vous reconnaitrez ne sont à moi. Ils sont à JKRowling, qui c'est enfin décidée à nous sortir le tome 5. Ah, fameux 21 juin!!!...

  


Auteur: Math, c'est-à-dire moi...

  


Résumé: Harry à 9 ans... Et si tout changait, si il apprenait à ce moment l'existence de la magie, et si il en résultait pas mal de choses, plus ou moins surprenantes...

  


  


  


Lisez!!!!

  


Remus marchait le long de cette rue moldue, seul. Cela n'était pas pour changer, il était habitué à être seul, depuis la mort de Lily, James et Peter, et l'emprisonnement de Sirius, il y avait 9 ans. Depuis ce soir fatal, où Lily et James avaient été trahis par Sirius, il n'avait revu que peu de monde, seulement Dumbledore et certains autres professeurs. Il avait abandonné tout contact avec ses anciens camarades de classe, même avec Arbella... 

Il marchait lentement dans cette rue, l'été était à son comble, et une chaleur presque intenable, régnait en cette fin de matinée. Remus vit un panneau écrit 'Privet Drive'. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il remarqua alors un jeune garçon d'une petite dizaine d'année, même pas, dans le jardin du 4. Il fut surpris que le garçon, qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, tondait la pelouse. Il était vraiment très maigre, mais Remus ne voyait pas sa tête, seulement la touffe de cheveux du petit garçon...

'He, petit...' murmura le sorcier.

Le jeune garçon leva la tête, et Remus put voir deux yeux verts, des yeux si familiers. Les yeux de Lily... Il en était sur, il n'existait pas d'autres yeux comme ceux-là, si brillants. Mais ceux du petit garçon était comme suppliant, suppliant mais résigné. Le regard de Remus monta jusqu'au front, et il vit la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair, preuve qu'il était bien devant Harry. Mais il s'étonna. Il avait donné 6 ou 7 ans a ce garçon, alors qu'il devait en avoir 9. Il semblait sous-nourrit et maltraité.

Remus vit Harry chanceler, puis le jeune garçon s'étala à terre, sûrement à cause de la chaleur, de l'effort, et aussi de la sous-nutrition. Remus ramassa le jeune Potter, il était si léger... Le loup-garou aperçu sous le T-shirt bien trop large d'Harry quelques bleus et hématomes, il décida de rendre visite aux tuteurs de ce dernier. Remus se souvenait maintenant ce que 'Privet Drive' lui évoquait. C'était là où vivait la soeur de Lily,et son mari, des moldus. Il frappa à la porte, après avoir posé Harry dans l'herbe et sortit sa baguette. Un monstrueux homme, comparable à un rhinocéros, ouvrit, l'oncle de Harry. Lorsque ce dernier vit la baguette, il ouvrit de grands yeux, et claqua la porte. Remus entendit le verrou se fermer, mais murmura un bref 'Alohamora', sort pour ouvrir les portes. Il pénétra dans la maison, et vit le même homme, M. Dursley, comme il était écrit sur la porte, essayant de cacher sa femme, qui devait être trois fois plus mince que son mari, et son énorme fils, dont la ressemblance avec un cochon frappait. Remus pointa sa baguette vers l'étrange groupe, et murmura:

'Je suppose que vous êtes les tuteurs du jeune homme allongé par terre, évanoui?'

Il n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais il avait imposé se qu'il disait. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles, et son air se fit menaçant, avec néanmoins un petit sourire, qui lui donnait une allure encore plus inquiétante. M. Dursley, avec un courage qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, surtout devant un sorcier, dit:'

Oui... Oui et alors... Vous ... Vous comptez faire quoi? De... de toute façon, on s'était juré de ne jamais plus parler de ces sornettes...' La voix de Dursley dérailla lorsque la main de Remus se serra sur sa baguette. Il parla:

'De quelles sornettes parlez-vous? Ah oui, la magie...' Il vit les deux adultes tressaillir, ce qui fit penser à Remus aux sorciers lorsqu'ils entendaient le nom de 'Voldemort'. Il continua:

'Je vais emmener Harry, c'est horrible ce que vous faites! Mais sachez que vous entendrez encore parler de moi! Tssss... Maltraiter le fils de James et Lily, maltraiter Harry Potter!'

Mme Dursley prit la parole.

'Emmenez-le, si vous voulez, j'aurais enfin briser tout les liens avec mon horrible soeur et son malade de mari...'

Elle avait dit les mots en trop... Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent et il rugit:

'N'insultez jamais Lily ou James devant moi... Ils valent bien mieux que vous, Pétunia! Si au moins vous aviez accepté vos origines, vos...'

'Taisez-vous, imbécile... Vous ne savez rien, vous ne comprenez rien...' chuchota la femme, avec un air étrange.

'Sûrement, Pétunia, sûrement, mais nous nous reverrons. Je ne laisserais pas ce crime impuni... Au revoir, messieurs dames, et à bientôt!'

Remus sortit de la maison, et chuchota un petit 'Cafardis', et un nid de blattes immondes apparut aux pieds des trois Dursley. Il claqua la porte, regarda Harry, qui semblait dormir comme un bébé. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il se mit dans un coin de la rue, ou personne ne pouvait le voir, et transplana chez lui. Il déposa Harry dans son canapé et murmura un sort, pour savoir où était Albus Dumbledore. Il devait absolument lui parler de toute cette affaire.

Dans l'air s'inscrit:

'Poudlard, bureau'

Le directeur était donc en ce moment dans son bureau de l'école. Remus prit un parchemin et écrivit une brève lettre:

'Albus,

Venez vite, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous. C'est très important.

Je suis chez moi maintenant, je vous attends. J'ai un blessé chez moi  
. Mme Pomfresh pourrait-elle venir?

Remus J Lupin'

Il envoya son hibou, en lui demandant d'aller le plus vite possible, puis regarda Harry, qui dormait paisiblement. Il lui mit une couverture sur les épaules, et alla lui préparer à manger...

  


  


Suite dans le prochain chapitre...

Que vous aurez seulement si j'ai des reviews!!

  


Et allez sur le site:

  


groups.msn.com/bt8t6ea49jip6ilakh0bh8bsi7/homepage

  


S'il vous plaît...

Merci!!!


	2. Tu es un sorcier, Harry

  


Tout d'abord, merci bcp pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, j'espérait pas en avoir autant. Donc merci à Hermione2005, Miss Jedusor, Csame, thor, Luna, harryjo, lyra.b, dumati, Aiko, dipsie, shinta, Vinéa..., Lunicorne, moi..., andadrielle, ophélie, Gally, aveline11, mangafana, La skotchée et sirie_stefie. Merci bcp à vous tous, et aux autres!

  


Titre: Et si tout changeait...

  


Disclaimer: Je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire??? Oui?? Alors aucun des persos et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne sont à moi. Ils sont à JKRowling, qui c'est enfin décidée à nous sortir le tome 5. Ah, fameux 21 juin!!!...

  


Auteur: Math, c'est-à-dire moi...

  


Résumé: Harry à 9 ans... Et si tout changeait, s'il apprenait à ce moment l'existence de la magie, et s'il en résultait pas mal de choses, plus ou moins surprenantes...

  


  


  


Alors voilà, chap 2, bonne lecture!!

  


  


[Il envoya son hibou, en lui demandant d'aller le plus vite possible, puis regarda Harry, qui dormait paisiblement. Il lui mit une couverture sur les épaules, et alla lui préparer à manger...]

  


  


  


Le loup-garou murmura un bref sort, et un plat de cookies apparut dans une assiette. Il en prit un, le mâchouilla, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'air ailleurs, pensif.

'Qui... qui êtes-vous?' chuchota une petite voix. Remus se retourna d'un coup, pour voir le jeune Potter assis dans le canapé.

'Bonjour Harry...'

'Comment vous connaissez mon nom? Et vous êtes qui? Et il c'est passé quoi? ET je suis où? Et...'

'Calme toi, Harry... Tu veux un cookie?'

L'enfant regarda le loup-garou, et sembla comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il prit un des gâteaux et l'avala d'un coup. Il devait vraiment être affamé.

'Merci...' chuchota-t-il. 'Mais vous êtes qui?'

'Je... je suis, enfin j'étais, un grand ami de tes parents...'

'Oh.' Harry semblait à la fois ravi et triste.

'Vous... vous les connaissiez?'

'Oui... très bien... Mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler. Albus Dumbledore doit venir. Tu sais, le directeur de Poudlard...'

'Le directeur de quoi?'

Une pensée traversa alors Remus. L'oncle de Vernon avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait plus parler de ses sornettes, comme il disait. Avaient-ils au moins mis au courant Harry? Peut-être que le jeune ne savait rien... Rien du tout... Il devait attendre Albus. Celui-ci saura comment s'y prendre, comme toujours.

'Tu... ne connais pas Poudlard?'

'Non...'

'Et... tu ne sais pas pourquoi tes parents sont si spéciaux, pourquoi ils ont été tués?'

'Je... on m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture...'

Un larme coula sur la joue du jeune Harry. Il semblait bouleversé. Remus ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire... 

'Et bien non, Harry... Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tes parents ont été assassinés...'

'Mais... par qui...'

'Commençons par le début, Harry. Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, mais quelqu'un doit bien te le dire... Tu es un sorcier, Harry.

'Je... je suis un quoi?'

'Un sorcier, tout comme tes parents, et tout comme moi. Et toi aussi tu es un sorcier...'

'Vous... vous allez bien monsieur?'

'Tu ne me crois pas?'

'Mais, la magie, ça n'existe pas. Oncle Vernon me l'a toujours répété...

'Et tu appelle cela comment?' Remus chuchota quelques mots et un vers de Coca apparu à coté des Cookies.

'Wahou... Mais... C'est pas possible... Je... je peux pas être un sorcier... Je suis Harry... Simplement Harry...'

'Ecoute mon histoire, et tu comprendra que tu es un sorcier, mais pas n'importe quel sorcier. Tu es connu, Harry. Tout les sorciers de ton age connaissent ton nom, on leur raconte ton histoire dès leur plus tendre enfance, tu es un héros.'

'Mais... mais pourquoi?'

'Je vais te raconter ton histoire, Harry, et celles de tes parents. Ecoute-moi bien. Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, dis le moi...'

'Bien monsieur...'

'Et au fait, appelle-moi Remus.'

'D'accord, Remus...'

'Donc, il faut d'abord que tu saches que tout les sorciers ne sont pas gentils. Certains pensent que les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, comme ton oncle et ta tante, sont inutiles...'

'Mais... c'est pas vrai...'

'Non, bien entendu.'

'Mais un de ces sorciers, il y un peu moins de vingt ans, à commencé à regrouper des gens qui pensaient comme lui, et peu à peu son pouvoir c'est agrandi. C'était une époque très dure, on ne savait plus en qui avoir confiance. Car ce sorcier n'hésitait pas à tuer tout ses opposants. La seule personne qu'il craignait était Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard. Tes parents ont donc fait leurs études à Poudlard. J'étais un de leurs comarade. Puis ils se sont mariée, et il y à neuf ans, t'ont eu. Et le sorcier noir avait de plus en plus de pouvoirs. Son influence grandissait, et même les gens en qui on avait confiance pouvait se révéler être un ennemi...'

Remus sembla soupirer, il pensa à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, puis continua son histoire. Harry écoutait attentivement.

'Et donc, tes parents étaient de grands amis à Albus Dumlbledore, et des ennemis de ce mééchant sorcier. Un an après ta naissance, le soir d'Hallowe'en, ce sorcier arriva chez toit et...'

'Et tua mes parents...' compléta Harry. 'Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué?'

'C'est là le plus fou. D'un sort, il a tué ton père, puis ta mère, et lorsqu'il a voulu te lancé le même sort, celui qui à tué tant d'autres gens, et bien le sort a ricoché contre toi, et à touché le sorcier. Il est devenu plus faible qu'un fantôme, et à disparu. Et toi, tu t'en es sorti avec seulement ta cicatrice... Un sort qui a tué un nombre immense de sorciers et moldus...'

'Moldus?'

'Les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques... Oui donc, il a tué tant de gens, et toi, tu t'en es sorti, tu es le seul, et par le même coup tu as anéanti Voldemort! C'est pourquoi tu es connu par tout les sorciers...'

'Je... suis un héros pour quelque chose que j'ai oublié...'

'Oui, je sais, c'est étonnant... Et depuis, on te surnomme 'le survivant'.

'Wow... C'est fou...'

'Je sais... Mais il fallait que tu le saches...'

'Oui... C'est vrai. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Et moi aussi, je pourrais faire de la magie?'

'Bien sur, tu ira à Poudlard, à tes onze ans, et tu y apprendra à devenir un vrai sorcier!'

'Cool! Et vous...'

'Ce sera 'tu', Harry...'

'Oui. Tu vas me remmener chez mon oncle, ou je vais rester ici?'

'Je demanderais à Albus Dumbledore... J'aimerais bien te garder, si tu es d'accord...'

'Bien sur! Si je peux quitter mes _famille _pour aller vivre avec un ancien ami de mes parents, un sorcier en plus... Mais en fait, tante Pétunia était au courant???'

'Oui,et ton oncle aussi...'

'Et ils ne m'ont rien dit?'

'Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin, nous nous vengerons, quand tu saura faire de la magie...'

'Ouais!'

'Et ne dis à personne que je t'ai dis ça, Albus va mal le prendre...'

'Bien sur, Remus...'

'Tu veux manger, petit, c'est déjà 2h30...'

'Oh oui, j'ai super faim! Et tu pourras encore me montrer de la magie??'

'Bien sur Harry!!'

Harry tenta de se lever, et chuchota 'Aïe...'

'Ca va Harry?' lui demanda Remus.

'Je... Oui ça va...'

'Si tu as mal, tu peux me le dire, je pourrais te soigner, tu sais...'

'Je... j'ai très mal au bras et au ventre...'

'Allonge-toi. Je vais te soigner... Et tu vas encore voir de la magie. Mais je ne suis pas le mailleur des magiciens... Mme Pomfrash, l'infirmière de Poudlard, doit passer avec Albus. Elle te soignera. Mais je vais essayer de réduire ta douleur.'

'D'accord...'

Remus passa une grosse demi-heure à soigner l'enfant. Il allèrent en suite manger, et Harry avait un appétit énorme.

'Eh, gamin, calme-toi, tu vas finir comme ton cousin...' Avait fait remarquer Rémus. Puis ensuite il lui avait montré les photos de sa scolarité. On voyait ses parents, Remus, et souvent deux autres amis, dont Remus ne parlait jamais. Il avait seulement dit leur nom:

Un certain 'Sirius Black', qu'il avait dit avec dégoût et... tristesse, et un 'Peter Pettigrew', qu'il avait dit avec tristesse et regrets. Harry n'avait pas posé de question, il ne voulait pas gêner. Le jeune était resté allongé sur le canapé, il ne pouvait pas bougé à cause de ses multiples blessures. Alors que le soir approchait, ils entendirent frapper. Remus alla ouvrir, et laissa entrer un homme avec une immense barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune, un nez aquilin et une étrange cape sur une robe. A ses côtés se trouvaient une petite bonne femme avec une bonne bouille sympatique, et un grand sourire qui ne semblait jamais la quitter. Remus les laissa entrer. Lorsque le vieil homme, vit Harry, son regard devint pétillant, mais il semblait tout de même soucieux. Alors que l'infirmière commença à soigner Harry, Albus demanda à Remus de s'expliquer.

'Ah, c'est une bien longue histoire...' Le loup-garou raconta toute la journée, de la découverte de Harry aux photos en passant par l'histoire du 'survivant'. Albus semblait soucieux.

'Alors, que va-t-on faire de lui, Albus, on en peux pas le remmener chez les Dursley, ils le maltraitent, ça doit être horrible pour lui. Puis il est assez mur pour comprendre. Je pense que je devrais le garder... Le ministère sera sûrement d'accord, il s'agit tout de même d'Harry Potter!'

'Je vais y réfléchir Remus. Garde-le quelques temps. Puis nous verrons...'

'Vous retserez maanger?'

'Bien sur, je dois parler avec Harry, quand même! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense de tout cela...'

  


  


  


Alors, reviews svp, que ce soit une beuglante ou des encouragements!

  


Chap 3 à venir, plus ou moins tôt selon mon inspiration et vos reviews!


	3. Profs, Magie, Quidditch et compagnie

  


  


Titre: Et si tout changeait...

  


Disclaimer: Je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire??? Oui?? Alors aucun des persos et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne sont à moi. Ils sont à JKRowling, qui c'est enfin décidée à nous sortir le tome 5. Ah, fameux 21 juin!!!...

  


Auteur: Math, c'est-à-dire moi...

  


Résumé: Harry à 9 ans... Et si tout changeait, s'il apprenait à ce moment l'existence de la magie, et s'il en résultait pas mal de choses, plus ou moins surprenantes...

  


Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre...

  


  


  


Voilà le chap 3, bonne lecture!!

  


  


['Bien sur, je dois parler avec Harry, quand même! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense de tout cela...']

  


  


  


Alors, les trois adultes et l'enfant se mirent à table, après une séance d'infirmerie pour le jeune Harry. Mme Pomfresh lui avait mis quelques bandages, et avait soigné la plupart de ses fractures et hématomes. Il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé, et regardait avec étonnement le vieil homme assis en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de semblable. Avec ses yeux pétillants, son petit sourire et son expression bienveillante, Harry avait eu la sensation que cet homme était très puissant, et il l'aurait suivit n'importe où les yeux fermés. Il pensa alors à son oncle, qui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux inconnus, surtout ceux qui ont l'air trop sympathiques. Mais les Dursley étaient bien loin, et le jeune garçon espérait de tout son coeur que Remus le garde avec lui. Il avait toujours rêvé qu'un proche oublié venait le sauver de chez les Dursley, et qu'ils irait vivre chez lui. Il avait comme l'impression que le jour était enfin arrivé.

'Alors, tu rêvasses, Harry...' lui demanda gentiment le vieil homme.

'Oui... Euh... Pardon m'sieur...' chuchota Harry.

'Mais ça fait rien, petit! Ta journée à du être surprenante. La magie, tout ça... Remus m'a dit que tu ne savait rien... Et au fait, appelle-moi Albus, enfin jusqu'à ce que tu entres à Poudlard...'

'Et c'est vrai que vous êtes directeur de l'école? Alors vous connaissiez mes parents...' demanda l'enfant. Il voulait tout connaître sur ses parents, et sur la magie...

'Oui, je les ai connu. C'était de grands amis. Et de très bons élèves. Ils furent tout deux préfets en chef...'

'Ils me manquent... Même si je les ai jamais connus, ils me manquent...'

'Je sais bien, Harry, et c'est normal. Mais maintenant que tu connais le vrai monde de tes parents, c'est comme si tu les retrouvait un peu, dit toi cela. Puis tu ressemble tellement à ton père. Mais avec les yeux de ta mère... Ils sont un peu en toi, Harry.'

Le jeune hocha la tête, s'essuya les yeux et sourit timidement à Albus. Il était vraiment sympathique.

  


Le repas continua dans une bonne ambiance, quoiqu'un peu lourde, puisque la présence d'Harry rappelait à tous cette terrible nuit... Albus Dumbledore lui expliqua le fonctionnement de Poudlard: les différentes maisons, les rivalités, le château et les professeurs... Puis Remus lui expliqua ce qu'était le Quidditch, et il lui promit qu'un jour, il lui ferait essayé un balais. Harry en avait été très effrayé mais Remus avait remarqué:

'Si tu es aussi fort que ton père, tu n'auras aucun problème. Le meilleur poursuiveur de sa génération. Il avait une vitesse et une technique époustouflantes. Mais je te verrais bien attrapeur... tu à le gabarit.'

Pendant ce repas, Harry avait goûté à plein de mets différents, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il mangea peu, passant tout son temps à parler avec les trois adultes.

  


Puis l'heure de partir arriva enfin Albus et Mme Pomfresh saluèrent Harry.

'Je repasserais bientôt, Harry, et je te promets que je ferais tout pour que Remus obtienne ta garde, à bientôt!' avait dit Albus, avant de disparaître, tout comme l'infirmière. 

Harry avait adoré cette journée, mais ce sentait quelques peu fatigué. Il alla voir Remus, l'aida à faire la vaisselle (ce qui était plutôt marrant, à la manière magique), puis le sorcier lui dit:

'J'ai une chambre d'ami, elle pourra devenir ta chambre, si tu veux, et si j'obtiens ta garde! Mais je n'ai pas d'habits pour toi, et les tiens sont chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'y retournerais demain.' Puis il lui tendit un pyjama bien trop grand pour lui et ajouta:

'Tiens, mets ça... Je n'ai rien d'autres pour toi, désolé.' Il lui montra sa chambre. Elle était très belle, avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire pleine de livres aux noms plus étranges les uns que les autres, comme _Les Animaux Fantastiques et leurs Habitats, _ou _Le Quidditch, le sport des champions!_... Une grand fenêtre éclairait la pièce, et sous celle-ci, on pouvait voir un petit bureau avec dessus des feuilles de parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes. La pièce était dans les tons plutôt sombres, rouge et bleu. Remus lui promit qu'ils pourrait refaire la déco, mais Harry adorait déjà cette chambre. Puis l'enfant s'allongea sur son lit et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait vraiment chez lui, entouré de gens qui l'aiment...

  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  


  


  


  


Harry se réveilla dans un lit confortable. Il ne savait plus où il était, il savait simplement qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et cela lui suffisait. Il resta allongé quelques minutes, profitant de la chaleur des draps, puis se leva difficilement. Il se rappela alors la journée de la veille, et sourit à l'idée de retrouver Remus. Il découvrit aux pieds du lit des habits, qu'il déplia avec précaution. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt tout bête, avec inscrit dessus _100% Quidditch_, et d'un jean. Harry les enfila et fut heureux de constater que pour une fois, il avait des habits à sa taille. Il ouvrit ses volets et découvrit un jour déjà bien avancé. Il regarda sa montre mais ce souvint que Dudley l'avait cassé en s'asseyant sur son bras quelques jours plus tôt. Il chercha dans la chambre une horloge, et vit sur le mur une vieille pendule, où se trouvaient trois cadrans. Un montrait l'heure, il était 10h25, un autre les prévisions météorologiques (beau temps pour la semaine, malgré une petite pluie, dans trois jours). Sur le dernier, on voyait plusieurs aiguilles, avec écrits des noms dessus (James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Albus, Arbella, Mundigus, Minerva, Severus, Ariane, Remus et Artemis). Sur le cadran, à la place des nombre sur une montre, on pouvait lire des choses telles que 'Au travail', 'A Poudlard', 'En Route', 'En Danger'... A la place du 12 se trouvait inscrit 'Mort'. Malheureusement, elle semblait cassée, puisque les aiguilles n'étaient pas sur des mots précis. 

  


Harry sortit ensuite de sa chambre, et descendit jusqu'à le cuisine, et y vit Remus, devant une tasse de café, lisant un journal nommé 'La Gazette des Sorciers'. En gros titre, on pouvait lire: _'Coupe Du Monde de Quidditch au Pérou: Complications'_. Harry n'eut pas le temps de lire le reste des titres, Remus avait posé le journal et s'exclama:

'Tiens, Harry, enfin levé! Je ne t'avais pas entendu! Bien dormi, je suppose?'

'Oui, c'était très bien, Remus, merci beaucoup! Et j'ai même lu un livre sur le Quidditch! Ca à l'air super!'

'Ah, un futur joueur! T'inquiète pas, je te ferais essayé!'

'Et au fait, merci beaucoup pour les habits, ils sont super, puis à ma taille!'

'Boh, tu sais, j'ai juste réduit des vieilles affaires à moi. Tu sais, avec un peu de magie...''

'Ah... la magie...' chuchota Harry rêveur...

'Tu veux quoi pour ton p'tit dèj, gamin?' lui demanda Remus.

'Comme tu veux, je veux pas trop demander...'

'Mais ça me fait plaisir... Ca te va des tartines au beurre, et un bon chocolat chaud?'

'Merci beaucoup, Remus. Mais tu sais, si je te dérange... Je voudrais pas t'embêter.'

'Mais non, gamin, si je t'ai emmené loin des Dursley, c'est que j'en suis heureux! Puis tu sais, tu me fais rappeler James et Lily, et notre enfance...'

'Tu pourras me parler de vous tous à Poudlard? Tu m'as montré des photos, mais tu pourras me raconter ce que vous faisiez... Puis des trucs sur la magie, aussi...'

'Bien sur... Mais d'abord tu vas déjeuner, puis je te parlerais de tout ça, si tu veux! On fera ce que tu veux. On essayera le Quidditch, aussi. Et au fait, dans deux jours, je devrais partir pour quelques jours, je te laisserais chez de super sorciers, ils ont un enfant de ton âge, et beaucoup d'autres. Ce sont les Weasley...'

'Très bien, Remus. Merci beaucoup!'

'Mais c'est normal, gamin, je suis heureux de te faire plaisir. Allé, mange, tu vas avoir une longue journée...'

  


Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, Remus lui parla de son enfance à Poudlard, avec James, Lily, et d'autres. Il lui raconta les blagues qu'ils faisaient aux Serpentards, leurs éternels ennemis. Il ne lui cacha presque rien. Il lui parla de Sirius et Peter, presque à regret... Il fut heureux qu'Harry ne pose aucune question sur ces deux là, il ne voulait pas révéler à Harry l'histoire du gardien des secrets. Il voulait d'abord en parler à Albus. Lui saurait comment s'y prendre avec l'enfant. Remus ne voulait pas traumatiser le jeune, et se sentait mal placé pour lui annoncer que ses parents étaient morts car leur meilleurs mai, les avaient trahis. Il ne lui parla pas non plus de sa . Il devait aussiu en parler à Albus. La pleine lune était dans deux jours, c'est pour ça qu'il avait dit à Harry qu'il s'en allait.

  


Puis après avoir parlé pendant toute la matinée de la scolarité des 'Maraudeurs', ils allèrent manger. Remus cuisina une très bonne pizza, et ils parlèrent de magie. Remus lui apprit comment manier une baguette magique, et lui promit qu'il iraient au Chemin de Traverse ('Un chemin avec seulement des boutiques de sorcellerie!') pour aller chez Ollivanders. Et il lui promit aussi de passer à Pré-Au-Lard, le seul village d'Angleterre peuplé seulement de sorciers.

  


Après le déjeuner, ils continuèrent de parler, puis Remus l'emmena dans son jardin. Il était entouré de grande haies, on pouvait voler pas trop haut sans se faire voir par les moldus.

Harry se révéla un superbe joueur. Il maniait le balais merveilleusement bien, on pouvait croire qu'il avait toujours fait cela. Et il semblait si heureux en volant, il fit quelques loopings, ses cheveux volèrent au vent, et Remus crut voir James voler. Ils avaient la même aisance, mais Harry était plus léger, on avait l'impression qu'il était un oiseau, on sentait qu'il suivait le vent, qu'il s'adaptait à ce nouvel élément très facilement. Il était extrêmement doué. Il volait si bien... C'était sur, le Quidditch, il était fait pour. Il tenta une plongée et se redressa au dernier moment. Il fit quelques figure, pour s'habituer au balais, se qu'il fit très rapidement, puis Remus lui envoya des balles de golf ensorcelées pour faire Vif d'Or. Harry les attrapa si rapidement que Remus en fut étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu un si jeune enfant voler si bien. L'ai était son élément, on ne pouvait plus en douter... Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à que la nuit empêche Harry de voir les balles. 

  


Ils rentrèrent fatigués et en sueur, mais très heureux. Le repas se fit en silence, Remus lisait le journal et Harry rêvait déjà de voler plus haut, plus vite, plus dangereusement... Il en était sur, il voulait jouer au Quidditch. Il voulait faire attrapeur, risquer sa peau pour attraper le vif, jouer jusqu'à l'épuisement pour vaincre. Il voulait jouer, vivre le Quidditch...

  


Harry alla enfin se coucher, après avoir vu Remus transplaner rapidement chez les Dursley (les pauv', crise cardiaque...) pour lui remmener des vêtement, qu'il réduit à la taille de Harry avec un coup de baguette. Harry s'endormit alors dans sa chambre, heureux comme jamais. Il reprit le livre sur le Quidditch, et continua à lire. Et demain, Remus lui avait promis qu'ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse...

  


  


  


  


  


Et n'oubliez pas... Review! Plus il y a de reviews, plus j'écris vite!!

  


  


  


  


  


Réponse aux Reviews:

  


**_hermione2005_**: Merci pour tes 2 reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Et oui, j'ai pris des passages du tome 1 pour le chap dernier, mais c'est normal, c'est un peu les même circonstances. Et pour l'achat de la baguette, il y aura aussi des similitudes... Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! 

  


**_Miss Jedusor:_** Je sais pas si tu as lu le chap 2. Voiçi le 2, j'espère qu'il te plaira!

  


**_Csame_**: Merci pour le compliment, et pour tes 2 reviews. J'espère que ce chap t'as plu! Et Lunenoire m'a écrit que c'est toi qui lui avait conseillé cette fic. Merci bcp!! Ca me fait très plaisir.

  


**_Thor_**: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et que le deux t'as plu!

  


**_Luna_**: J'espère que les chapitre 2 et3 t'ont plus. Et merci pour ta review!

  


**_Harryjo_**: Merci pour tout ces compliments, c'est trop! J'espère que la suite t'as plu, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer!

  


**_Lyra.b_**: Oui, je continue! Voilà la suite!

  


**_Dumati_**: Je vais lire la fic que tu m'as conseillé. Et Remus va p-ê avoir la garde... P-ê pas... C'est un loup-garou, quand même... Le ministère va p-ê pas apprécié... Enfin tu verras...

  


**_Aiko_**: Merci! J'espère que la suite t'a plu!

  


**_Dispie_**: Ta mort sur la conscience! A ce point là! Et ba reste vivant, la suite, la voilà!!

  


**_shinta_**: Oula... Cannibale... D'accord, d'accord, j'me dép^che, je tiens à ma vie, moi...

  


**_Vinéa_**: Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu!

  


**_Lunicorne_**: Oui, j'ai prévu la suite, et là voilà! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu!

  


**_Moi_**...: Enfin toi, pas moi... Voilà la suite! Et je suis heureus que mon histoire te plaise et que tu trouves Harry mignon (c fait pour!!!)

  


**_andadrielle_**: Je suis contente que tu trouve Remus cool, c'était fait pour! J'espère qu'il te plait autant dans les nouveaux chaps. Et Harry va s'en remettre, t'inquiète pas...

  


**_ophélie_**: Voilà la suite! Et je suis contente que t'ai mis ta fic dans tes favoris!

  


**_Gally_**: Pk je me ferais pas prier? J'adoooooore me faire prier... Mais voilà la suite!! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

  


**_Avline11_**: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir... Et pour la garde, tu verras bien... Ert t'inquiète pas, je m'amuses bien en écrivant cette fic, je l'aime bien, moi! Et j'espère que t'apprecies autant de la lire que moi de l'écrire!

  


**_Mangafana_**: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir! Et j'espère que la suite t'a bien plu!!

  


**_La sckotchée_**: Merci pour tes 2 reviews, j'espère que le 3è chapitre t'a plu autant que les 2 autres!!

  


**_sirie-stefi_**: Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir!!

  


**_I am Steph_**: Merci bcp! Voilà voilà, j'continue!

  


**_Lunenoire_**: Je suis heureuse que tu sois pas déçue par ma fic! Et aussi très heureuse qu'on conseille ma fic!! En tout cas, merci bcp!!


	4. Le chemin de Traverse!

  


Titre: Et si tout changeait...

  


Disclaimer: Je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire??? Oui?? Alors aucun des persos et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne sont à moi. Ils sont à JKRowling, qui c'est enfin décidée à nous sortir le tome 5. Ah, fameux 21 juin!!!...

  


Auteur: Math, c'est-à-dire moi...

  


Résumé: Harry à 9 ans... Et si tout changeait, s'il apprenait à ce moment l'existence de la magie, et s'il en résultait pas mal de choses, plus ou moins surprenantes...

  


Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre...

  


  


  


Voilà le chap 4: Bonne lecture!!

  


  


[Harry s'endormit alors dans sa chambre, heureux comme jamais. Il reprit le livre sur le Quidditch, et continua à lire. Et demain, Remus lui avait promis qu'ils iraient au Chemin de Traverse...]

  


  


  


Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Les Dursley venaient le chercher chez Remus, et le remmenaient à Privet Drive. A l'arrivée chez son Oncle, il avait entendu un horrible rire, aigu et glacial, et avait vu un flash vert. Il avait aussi cru entendre quelqu'un, mais ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Ses souvenirs devenaient flous... Il s'essuya le front, alluma sa lampe de chevet pour s'assurer qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, et resta allongé quelques minutes dans son lit, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu, mais aussi irrévocablement attiré par la suite, pour savoir à qui appartenait ce rire, et qui avait crié, si quelqu'un avait bien crié. Il se rappelait avoir déjà vu un éclair vert semblable, dans un autre rêve, mais n'avait jamais entendu ce rire... Ce rire froid et si imposant. Un rire sans joie... Il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'avaient dits ces cris...

Il décida enfin de ce lever, pour essayer de penser à autre chose, et alla ouvrir les volets, pour voir un soleil radieux pénétrer dans sa chambre et le réchauffer. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder le ciel, si bleu, qui prévoyait une bonne journée en perspective. Il se rappela que Remus lui avait promis qu'ils iraient au Chemin de Travers... Il avait tellement hâte d'y être. Il verrait toutes ces boutiques, où l'on pouvait acheter des choses si extraordinaires... Remus avait parlé de chaudrons, de baguettes magiques, de hiboux... Mais surtout de balais! Harry rêvait de voir tout ces modèles différents, certains plus légers, d'autres plus robustes... Il voulait aussi voir les nouveautés. Il s'habilla donc, avec de vieux habits de Dudley rajusté à sa taille, ce qui était bien plus agréable, et descendit pour voir Remus, qui faisait quelques toasts pour le petit déjeuner.

'Tiens, bonjour gamin. Bien dormi?'

'Ouais ouais...'

'Tu te souviens aujourd'hui, on va au Chemin de Traverse! Je suis sur que tu vas t'y éclater! Ca faisait longtemps que j'y étais pas allé, je vais pouvoir refaire mon stock de potions, et acheter les derniers bouquins sortis... Et puis on va pouvoir manger une bonne glace! Enfin tu verras, ça va être super!'

'J'ai hâte d'y être!'

'J'espère bien! Allez, mange, gamin, t'en aura besoin... Avec la journée qui nous attends.'

Comme Remus le lui avait dit, il mangea un bon petit déjeuner, prit une douche, se lava les cheveux, et essaya de se les coiffer pour l'occasion. Remus, voyant ça, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

'Tu sais bien que c'est peine perdue, gamin, t'as les même cheveux que ton père, indomptables... Mais d'après Lily, c'est ce qui faisait son charme... Tu vas toutes les faire craquer...'

'Et oui, je sais... Je suis si... merveilleux...'

'Et, gamin, calme-toi, on dirait James... Toujours si... modeste...'

Harry, toujours heureux d'être comparé à son père, rougit, et suivis Remus dans le salon. Ce dernier prit un pot qui contenait une poudre étrange, et dit à Harry:

'Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre à utiliser la poudre de cheminette! Prends une poignée de poudre, jette-là, mets toi dans la cheminée et crie 'Chemin de Traverse! Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, tu ne te perdra pas. Et n'oublie pas de parler distinctement.'

'Euh... D'accord, Remus...'

Harry suivit les instruction, cria la destination, et sentit tout tourner autour de lui. Ces coudes rebondissaient contre des parois, il voyait des cheminées défiler et enfin, il tomba sur le sol, regarda autour de lui et se retrouva dans un bar quelque peu miteux, où des gens vêtus de chapeaux pointus et de capes prenaient des boissons toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il remarqua alors que ces lunettes, déjà dans un piteux état, étaient cassées. 

Il vit ensuite Remus sortir de la cheminée où il venait lui même d'arriver. Il s'épousseta, releva Harry, lui répara ses lunettes d'un coup de 'Reparo', et tout deux s'approchèrent du bar. Le barman, voyant les deux arrivants, s'adressa à Remus:

'Tiens, Lupin, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas vu. En fait, depuis... la nuit où... Mais, par Merlin! Par qui es-tu accompagné? Par le fils Potter! Bonjour Harry! Je peux t'appeler Harry? Comment vas-tu? Ravi de te voir enfin!'

L'enfant n'eut pas le temps de répondre que tout les clients du bar, c'étaient jetés sur lui. On lui serrait la main, lui tapotait l'épaule, lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose. Remus réussit à l'emmener dehors, dans l'arrière-cours du bar, où se trouvait un grand mur.

'Tu vois, Harry, tu es célèbre!'

'Mais... Je n'ai rien fait...'

'Tu es un symbole, Harry, le symbole de notre victoire contre Voldemort!'

'Et pourquoi l'appelaient-il Tu-Sais-Qui, ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom?'

'Les gens ont peur de dire son nom, Harry, comme si ça allait le faire réapparaître. C'est comme un nom damné, tu vois?'

'Difficilement...'

'Bon, n'en parlons plus...'

Remus sortit sa baguette, tapa trois coups sur une pierre du mur, et peu à peu les pierres mouvèrent, le mur s'ouvrit en deux, pour devenir un arcade, où l'on voyait une foule de sorciers. Harry trouvait cela merveilleux! Il voyait des dizaines de boutiques, de partout.

'Bienvenue au chemin de traverse!' lui chuchota Remus. 

Harry lui sourit, et le suivit dans la rue. Il y avait tant de magasins en tout genre, des librairies aux magasins de chaudrons, d'une animalerie à une immense banque, vers laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent. C'était la fin de la rue principale. Ils firent demi-tour, et le sorcier demanda à Harry:

'Alors, où veux-tu aller?'

'Euh... partout!'

'Oui, mais en premier?'

'Quidditch...' lui murmura Harry.

  


Remus l'emmena donc dans la boutique spécialisée en balais. Dans la vitrine trônait un superbe balais, il brillait merveilleusement et était d'une forme parfaite. Sur le manche était gravé: 'Tempête d'éclair'. Harry rêvait déjà de monter sur ce balais, à la poursuite du Vif, slalomant entre les joueurs, faisant quelques loopings pour enfin attraper la fameuse balle. Un petit écriteau, à côté du balais, indiquait '_Prix Sur Demande'_. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer le prix. Il devait être exorbitant...

  


Harry et Remus continuèrent à se balader dans la rue toute la matinée. Ils passèrent dans plusieurs boutiques, et Harry eu droit à quelques robes de sorcier, tandis que Remus s'acheta une potion, quelques livres et d'autres petits articles comme des plumes, parchemins... 

  


Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le Chaudron Baveux. Là, un gigantesque homme était déjà entrain de manger. Il avait une barbe qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage et des yeux noirs charbon. Il avait devant lui un énorme plat, et mangeait seul. Il y avait d'autres clients dans le restaurant, mais Harry n'avait pas pu ne pas le remarquer. Remus, voyant l'enfant regarder le géant, lui dit:

'Je vais te présenter Rubeus Hagrid. Il a pas l'air très commode mais il est très gentil, tu vas voir...'

'Euh... D'accord, si tu le dis...'

Remus et Harry s'approchèrent de Hagrid. Ce dernier se tourna vers les deux autres et dit à Remus:

'Tiens, Remus! Ca va? On ne t'avait pas vraiment vu, ces dernier temps...'

'Je vais très bien... Et regarde qui j'ai emmené avec moi...'

Remus poussa légèrement Harry, qui se fit voir de Hagrid...

'Saperlipopette! Harry Potter! Remus, je croyais qu'il devait rester chez ses moldus jusqu'à ses onze ans!'

'Changement de programme!' lui répondit Remus.

Hagrid se tourna vers le jeune et lui dit:

'Alors, comment ça va, Harry? Je me présente, Rubeus Hagrid! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Hagrid! Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu sais, je t'ai connu, tu était pas plus grand que ma main... Je suis si heureux de te revoir!'

'Bonjour Hagrid... Si vous m'avez connus tout jeune... Vous deviez connaître mes parents...'

'Bien sur que je connaissais Lily et James... Ils étaient si sympathiques...' Hagrid versa une petite larme, l'essuya brusquement, et continua:

'Mais, ne parlons pas de ça...' Il s'adressa ensuite à Remus:

'Je serais heureux de manger avec vous deux. Ca vous tente?'

Remus demanda son avis à Harry, qui fut d'accord. Ils partagèrent donc leur repas avec Hagrid, qui se trouva être un très gentil homme, malgré son apparence bourrue. Harry était très heureux de le connaître, et de savoir qu'il travaillait à Poudlard. Il ne serait pas perdu, au moins... Le repas se finit, trop vite au goût de Harry,et Hagrid du partir acheter quelques affaires. Harry et Remus, reprirent leur visite du chemin, et Harry savait bientôt où chaque chose pouvait être trouvé. Lorsqu'il posa la question de l'argent à Remus, ce dernier lui assura qu'il avait un coffre remplit d'or à Gringotts, et il lui donna une petite clé, pour ouvrir son coffre, s'il voulait acheter quelque chose. Harry alla donc prendre une poignée de gallions, et les garda pour plus tard.

Le moment de partir arriva déjà. Ils reprirent la poudre de cheminette (Harry pensa cette fois à enlever ses lunettes), et ils mangèrent rapidement, car Harry était très fatigué. Il se coucha tôt, après que Remus lui ai dit:

'Demain, je pars pour quelques jours. Je t'emmènerais chez les Weasley! Tu verra, tu vas les adorer!'

Harry s'endormit donc, heureux de la journée qu'il venait de passer, et ravi de connaître demain un sorcier de son âge...

  


  


  


  


Prochain chapitre... Plus ou moins vite selon le nombre de review. 

  


Et ce sera bien évidemment chez les Weasley!! Et pour les fans de Sirius, on va entendre parler de lui d'ici peu... On va aussi savoir si Remus a la garde du ch'tit Potter... Et tout ça dans les prochains chapitres...

  


Donc n'oubliez pas ~~reviews!

  


  


  


Réponses aux reviews:

  


**_Chen_**: Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'as plu! Et merci pour ta review!

  


**_Csame_**: Merci d'avoir encore reviewé le dernier chap. J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu. Et je suis heureuse que tu considère ma fic comme 'légère', aussi...

  


**_mangafana_**: Merci d'avoir encore reviewé, ça me fait super plaisir! J'espère que tu as bien aimé!

  


**_Ma lupin_**: On va entendre parler de Sirius d'ici peu... Tu verras... Et pour Remsu, tu verras aussi...

  


**_|ss|s_**: Pour la garde, on va bientôt e »n parler, d'ici un ou deux chapitres...

  


**_hermione2005_**: Merci pour ta nouvelle review! ET j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que les derniers... ET t'inquiète pas, ça fait rien de pas avoir d'inspiration pour les reviews...

  


**_Océane Potter_**: Merci pour le compliment! Et j'espère que le 4 t'as plu...

  


**_Lunenoire_**: Merci bcp. J'espère que le 4 t'as pas déçu. Et merci d'avoir encore reviewé, ça me fait super plaisir!

  


**_Pimousse fraise_**: Merci bcp!!!

  


**_vaness_**: Merci pour ta review, et pour le compliment. Ca me fait très plaisir. *J4espère que le 4 t'as plu.

  


**_Christina Potter_**: J'espère que le 4 t'as plu!

  


**_Ophélie_**: Merci bcp! J'espère que t'as bien aimé ce chapitre...


	5. Bienvenue au Terrier!

  


Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Et désolé pour cette attente, mais j'avais une semaine chargée (concours d'anglais, concerts, D-Ss en tout genres...)à, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.... J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop...

  


  


  


Titre: Et si tout changeait...

  


Disclaimer: Je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire??? Oui?? Alors aucun des persos et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne sont à moi. Ils sont à JKRowling, qui c'est enfin décidée à nous sortir le tome 5. Ah, fameux 21 juin!!!...

  


Auteur: Math, c'est-à-dire moi...

  


Résumé: Harry à 9 ans... Et si tout changeait, s'il apprenait à ce moment l'existence de la magie, et s'il en résultait pas mal de choses, plus ou moins surprenantes...

  


  


  


  


  


**Réponse aux reviews:**

  


  


  


Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes ses reviews (20 pour ce dernier chapitre!), ça me fait très plaisir, surtout ceux qui suivent l'histoire et posent souvent des reviews, je suis super heureuse que ça vous plaise, et j'espère que le chapitre qui suit vous plaira tout autant!

  


  


  


**_Célina_**: Merci bcp! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

  


**_Pimousse fraise_**: Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review, et les précédentes!

  


**_|ss|s_**: Merci bcp bcp. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'arrête pas! Et merci pour ta review!

  


**_Luna_**: Merci bcp. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et merci bcp pour ta review!

  


**_I am Steph_**: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas apprécier chapitre.

  


**_Ophélie_**: Merci pour ta review! Court, mais clair! Je continue je continue...

  


**_Lunicorne_**: Ouais, je sais, j'ai un peu changé son histoire (un peu, hum hum...), mais le pauv' 'tit chou, ça le fait pas de le laisser souffrir tout seul avec ces piiiiiiiiib de Dursley... Et quelqu'un va lui offrir sa chouette, oui. Mais qui??? Prochain chap!

  


**_Chen_** (alias Sarah: Et ouais, va y avoir Ron, et les jumeaux infernaux, et la chtite Ginny! Et merci pour ta review!!!

  


**_Malefica_**: Oui oui, je vais continuer ma fic. Et merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi intéressent que les précédents...

  


**_Hermione_**: Merci pour ta review. Et pour l'histoire de James, qui est Poursuiveur ou Attrapeur, je crois me souvenir d'avoir lu une interview de JKR où elle disait qu'il était poursuiveur. Mais ma mémoire... Si quelqu'un peut me le confirmer, ça serait sympa...

  


**_Roxanne_**: Moi aussi j'adore Mumus. Et enfin Sevie aussi... Je sais pas pk tout le monde est sur Sirius. Il est trop cool aussi, mais Mumus, c quand même le top... Enfin à part ça, merci pour ta review! Et je continue! En tout cas, ravie que Remus te plaise!

  


**_La Skotchée_**: J'ai pris un peu de retard pour ce chap, j'avais une semaine chargée, mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

  


**_Csame_**: Que de compliments! Ca me fait très plaisir, merci bcp! J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire plus légère, comparée à certaines de mes autres fics... Et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise!

  


**_Mangafana_**: Merci bcp bcp bcp! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Et encore merci pour ta review, qui plus est n'est pas la première!

  


**_Profegam_**: J'espère que ca chap te plaira! Je suis heureuse que le reste de l'histoire t'a plu, et que tu aimera ,celui-ci, et les Weasley!

  


**_Hermione2005_**: Merci bcp pour ta review, et j'espère bien que tu me le dira si un des chapitres ne va pas, pour que je sache, et que j'améliore mon écriture! Et donc voilà, je continue. Bonne lecture!

  


**_Lunenoire_**: Merci pour ta review. Même si elle est courte, ça fait toujours plaisir! Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu!

  


**_ma lupin_**: C'est normal que j'ai répondu à tes questions. T'as eu la sympathie de m'envoyer une review, je te dois bien ça! Et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire! Christina potter: Merci bcp. Voilà la suite! J''esère qu'elle te plaira!

  


**_Ocean Potter_**: Ouais, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts. Je vais essayer de faire un effort... Et évidement que ta review m'a fait plaisir, comme toutes les reviews. Ca m'incite à continuer puisque je sais que je suis lue!

  


**_Vaness_**: Merci pour ta review. Ouais, c'est vrai, elle est relax. Pour la suite, je sais pas trop, en fait, j'ai pas vraiment de plans (enfin si, quelques p'tits trucs). Ca vient au fur et à mesure. J'ai écris d'autres fics, mais elles sont moins joyeuses, pour pas dire déprimentes. J'avais envie de changer en écrivant cette fic!

  


  


  


  


Voilà (enfin) le chapitre cinq!!!!

  


Bonne lecture!!

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


['Demain, je pars pour quelques jours. Je t'emmènerais chez les Weasley! Tu verra, tu vas les adorer!'

Harry s'endormit donc, heureux de la journée qu'il venait de passer, et ravi de connaître demain un sorcier de son âge...]

  


  


Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Il était excité à l'idée de rencontrer un enfant de son âge qui ne le verra ni comme le cousin de l'horrible Dudley, tyran de la cours de récréation, ni comm le piteux garçon habillé en vêtements bien trop grands, avec ses lunettes cassées et sa taille fétiche...

Il s'habilla donc rapidement d'une robe de sorcier noire aux ourlets bleus-verts. Il se sentit bizarre mais étrangement bien de cette accoutrement dont il n'était pas habitué, bien que les t-shirts de Dudley lui arrivaient aux genoux... Il ouvrit ses volets, laissa entrer un peu d'air frais, et regarda le brouillard matinal qui recouvrait le paysage, incontournable en Angleterre... Il laissa vagabonder son esprit vers des sorts très puissants, des magiciens à barbes blanches et des sauveurs de monde aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille...

Après quelques minutes, il sortit de son rêve éveillé et descendit à la cuisine. Remus était en train de mettre la table. En le voyant arriver habiller de sa petite robe de sorcier, Remus sourit et lui dit:

'Très beau costume, gamin... Tu veux impressionner les Weasley? Quelle classe!'

'Bein... Euh...'

'Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te va très bien! Un vrai petit sorcier! Il ne te manque que la baguette magique!'

'Merci! Et d'ailleurs, je pourrais l'avoir quand, ma baguette?'

'A tes onze ans, comme tout le monde, lorsque tu rentrera à Poudlard...'

'Très bien...'

Harry aida Remus à préparer le déjeuner et tout deux mangèrent en silence, l'un pensant à la merveilleuse journée qu'il allait passer et l'autre à l'horrible nuit qu'il allait subir...

Puis, lorsque le petit déjeuner s'acheva, Remus envoya Harry préparer des affaires pour quelques jours, et en une petite demi heure, Harry était enfin prêt à partir. Son 'tuteur' illégal lui précisa:

'Je viens te chercher dans quelques jours, gamin, je ne sais pas exactement quand... Sûrement autour du 29 ou 30... Alors, amuse-toi bien, ne fais pas trop de bêtises, et envoie-moi un hibou, si quelques chose ne va pas...'

'Bien m'sieur!' répliqua Harry, en se mettant au garde à vous, ce qui fit bien rire Remus...

Harry reprit la Poudre de Cheminette, après avoir murmuré un bref 'oh non...', et s'être étonné du nom de la maison des Weasleys, le 'Terrier'... Mais bon, dans le monde de la magie... Harry enleva ses lunettes, alla dans la cheminée avec sa petite valise, et se retrouva projeté entre les cheminées. Il se sentit enfin tomber en avant et eu juste le temps de voir comme un grand feu, avant de tomber en avant, sur un carrelage de cuisine, sûrement. Quelqu'un vint le relever, et Harry se trouva nez à nez avec une femme en tablier, qui avait une bonne mine et un sourire communicatif. Harry regarda autour de lui, et compris ce qu'était que ce grand feu qu'il avait vu avant de tomber. Les neuf personnes qui l'entouraient avaient tous des cheveux d'un roux éclatant, on avait l'impression qu'il prenaient feu! Harry regarda tout ces gens. De droite à gauche, il pouvait voir: une petite fille avec un air timide mais si charmant! A côté, on voyait un garçon un peu plus grand, il semblait bien sympathique. Ensuite, Harry vit deux garçons exactement pareils. Ils avaient tout deux un sourire de diablotin et des yeux pétillant de malice... Un garçon, plus grand, les regardait d'un air mauvais, il avait l'air très sérieux, malgré les deux oreilles de lapin qui lui sortaient de la tête... A côté, deux garçons, plus âgés, avec l'air assez cool, regardaient avec amusement les oreilles de leur voisin... A côté, leur père, sûrement regardait, mi-amusé, mi-fâché ces deux fameuses oreilles. Puis venait la mère, qui avait relevé Harry. Elle avait un sourire communicatif, malgré la colère qu'on voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait les jumeaux. Ils étaient tous habillés de robe de sorcier... Harry se dit soudain qu'il devait paraître très impoli. Il dit donc:

'Euh... Bonjour... Je suis bien chez les... euh... Weasleys?' Il voulait faire sérieux (peine perdue quand on a dans les cheveux et sur la tête plus de charbon qu'un ramoneur qui n'a pas de douche...). La mère lui répondit:

'Bonjour Harry! Et oui, tu es bien chez les Weasleys! Bienvenue au terrier! J'espère que tu t'y plaira, nous sommes tous ravis de t'accueillir quelques jours! Et au fait, je m'appelle Molly!'

'Euh... Bonjour Mollie, et merci...'

'Mais de rien, mon petit Harry! Je vais te présenter la famille. Voilà mon mari, Arthur, le père de tout ces petits diables', dit-elle en regardant les enfants.

'Bonjour Harry! Alors, il paraît que tu as vécu avec des moldus, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment marche une ... comment dit-on déjà... Une télivation!' lui demanda-t-il.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son voisin, le plus grand des enfants, entraîna Harry vers lui, après avoir dit à son père que les moldus n'intéressaient que lui.

'Salut Harry. Je me présente, je suis Charlie, et je fais des études de zoomagologie spécialisé en dragons... Voilà mon frère, Bill, qui vient de finir ses études à Poudlard. Suivis de Percy, qui va rentrer en quatrième année en septembre. C'est le cerveau de la famille. Et les oreilles, c'est seulement temporaire. Oreilles d'ailleurs faites par Fred et George, les deux jumeaux, qui viennent de finir leur première année. Ce sont les blagueurs de la famille. Voici Ron, qui a, je crois, le même âge que toi... Enfin, il a eu 10 ans en mars. Et toi, j'ai crus comprendre que ton anniversaire était bientôt... Et voilà la petite dernière, Ginny, la seule fille. Elle a un an de moins que toi. Voilà, c'est tout... Enfin, c'est déjà pas mal, tu me dira...'

Harry salua tout le monde, et essaya de mémoriser tout les noms. Bill emmena Harry, suivit de toute la famille, dans la chambre qu'il partagera avec Ron. On lui monta aussi ses valises. Après qu'on eut installé toutes ses valises, on laissa Harry et Ron seuls dans la chambre. Le Weasley entama la conversation:

'Alors, c'est vrai... Tu es Harry Potter! _Le_ Harry Potter!'

'Appelle moi Harry... Simplement Harry... Et c'est vrai que toute ta famille est sorcière?'

'Et ouais! Et au fait, elle te plaît ma chambre? Elle est pas bien grande, je sais...'

'Elle est superbe, tu veux dire! Mais pourquoi tout ce... orange?'

'Les Canons de Chudley, enfin!'

Devant l'air ahuri de Harry, il ajouta:

'La meilleur (hum hum) équipe de Quidditch du championnat! Tu as déjà volé?'

'Oui, une fois... J'adore voler!'

'Moi aussi! Mais maman veut pas que je monte sur un balais, j'ai pus en faire qu'une fois... J'adorerais jouer au Quidditch... Tu aurais quel poste, toi?'

'Euh... Attrapeur... Et toi?'

'J'aimerais bien être gardien... Mais bon...'

'Et sinon, tu as quel âge?'

'Dix ans, comme toi, je crois...'

'moi, j'en aurais bientôt 10...'

'Donc, ça veut dire que l'année prochaine tu rentrera à Poudlard, comme moi! Plus qu'un an à attendre...'

'J'ai vraiment hâte d'apprendre la magie...'

'Moi aussi...'

Leur discution continua toute la matinée. Harry en apprit beaucoup sur le Quidditch, Poudlard ('un immense château avec plein de passages secrets...' avait dit Ron). Il jouèrent aussi avec des figurines de joueur de Quidditch, qui volaient vraiment, sous le regard amusé de Harry... Il était ravi de voir qu'il s'entendait bien avec Ron, et était bien heureux d'avoir enfin un ami. C'est vrai que Remus, ou encore Hagrid, étaient très gentils, mais c'était des adultes, on ne pouvait pas jouer avec eux, ils ne veulent pas... C'était plus pour Harry des parents que des amis. Alors que pour lui, Ron était presque un frère... Il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille, avec des parents (Remus, Dumbledore), un frère (Ron, quoique les tout les Weasleys étaient un peu sa famille), et un oncle bien marrant (Hagrid)...

Ils durent descendre lorsque Mrs Weasley les appela pour manger. Harry découvrit pendant ce repas les autres Weasleys. Percy, qui était allé à Poudlard, lui parla des professeurs, des cours, et des devoirs... Charlie et Bill, eux, lui raconta leurs aventures, les passages secrets, le plafond enchanté du grand hall, la beauté du lac... Des choses importantes, quoi! Mr Weasley tentait toujours de faire tourner la discussion vers les moldus, mais personne ne l'écoutait... Harry lui expliqua enfin ce qu'était qu'une télévision, puisque Mr Weasley suppliait comme un vrai gamin... Fred et George parlèrent à Harry de blagues en tout genre qu'ils avaient fait, avec ou sans magie... Harry dut parler directement à Ginny pour l'entendre, elle était si discrète, on ne l'entendait pas... Mais elle reprit confiance, et Harry put en apprendre un peu sur elle... Mrs Weasley ('Appelle-moi Molly, Harry!') lui avait parlé de magie, et de tout ce qui concernait ses enfants, au grand malheur de Bill lorsqu'elle parla du jour où il avait décider de déguiser un gnome, et un gnome énervé, c'est dangereux! Bill c'était retrouvé lui-même avec lu tutu rose qu'il voulait mettre au petit être... La discussion vira vers le Quidditch( évidement!), et Harry sut bientôt toutes les équipes du championnat, et le niveau des équipes nationales. Il y avait d'ailleurs cette année la coupe du monde au Pérou, et la finale (Pérou/Luxembourg), devait avoir lieu le soir-même, mais Mr Weasley n'avait pas pu trouver de billets... L'Angleterre, l'Ecosse et le Pays-de-Galles avaient été ridiculisés contre des équipes médiocres, respectivement le Canada, la Nouvelle-Zélande et l'Inde. L'Irlande avait fait bonne figure, avant de se faire exploser par le Luxembourg en demi-finale. Les péruviens, eux, avaient battus les français en demi-finale. La France c'était très bien battu, contre toute attente, puisque auparavant ils n'étaient jamais arrivés bien loin dans cette compétition. Ils avaient été les outsiders de cette année. La fin du repas arriva et Harry, plus que gavé, s'allongea dans le jardin, en regardant Bill et Charlie (très grand attrapeur) voler un peu...

La journée se passa très bien, Harry se sentait comme chez lui, et avait vite intégré le caractère de chaque membre de la famille. Il discuta pendant toute l'après-midi avec les autres enfants, puis le diner arriva, trop vite pour Harry. Ils mangèrent encore merveilleusement bien. Ils restèrent le soir autour d'un feu, dans le jardin,et Bill raconta une histoire qui fit tellement peur Ginny qu'elle dut aller dans les bras de son père pour ne pas partir en courant vers la maison. Il faut dire que les histoires de momies qui revenaient tuer les petites filles ne convenaient pas vraiment à la cadette. Après que Mr Weasley intervint pour que Bill se calme, George et Fred racontèrent de merveilleuses blagues, qui firent bientôt oublier à Ginny les momies. Lorsque le feu commença à diminuer, ils allèrent tous se coucher, et Harry dormit très bien dans sa chambre, malgré le orange qui l'agressait presque...

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure, Ron dormait encore. Il resta allongé dans son lit, jusqu'au réveil de son ami. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, Bill, Percy et Charlie, les parents étaient sortis et les deux jumeaux dormaient... Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'explosion sortit de leur chambre, et qu'on les vit sortir plein de suie, avec des plumes de canaris qui leur sortaient des oreilles. Ils parlèrent d'un projet 'de 'Crèmes Canaris', mais n'en dirent pas plus. Puisque les parents n'étaient pas là, ils volèrent un peu, et Harry reçu des compliments de toutes parts, ce qui le flattait énormément... Charlie, qui avait joué au Quidditch avec les Gryffondors, lui prédit une grande carrière en temps qu'attrapeur. Il lui dit qu'il avait le talent, l'audace et l'inconscience que demandaient ce poste... Les parents revinrent avant midi, et tous mangèrent dehors, dans la bonne humeur. Ils reçurent un hibou de Remus qui disait qu'il venait chercher Harry le 30, c'est-à-dire le surlendemain, dans la matinée. Harry, à la fois ravi et attristé par cette nouvelle, se promit de profiter au plus des deux jours qu'ils lui restaient. Pendant l'après-midi, les allèrent tous au chemin de Traverse. Harry prit quelques sous dans son coffre,et acheta quelques friandises, qu'il se promit de partager avec Ron. Il offrit ensuite aux autres enfants une glace. Le soir arriva, ils mangèrent dehors, encore une fois, et allèrent se coucher plutôt tôt, le Quidditch et les boutiques les avaient énormément fatigués.

Puis le lendemain passa aussi, trop vitre, et le 30 juillet fut enfin là. A 11 heures, Remus arriva, par la cheminée. Harry faillit d'ailleurs prendre une crise cardiaque, il regardait les photos sur la cheminée lorsque Remus était arrivé, lui était tombé dessus, et Harry s'était encore retrouvé tout noir... Le nouvel arrivant prit son repas avec toute la famille. Harry parlait avec Ron et Ginny, et tout les autres parlaient à vois basse, d'on ne savait quoi. Harry n'entendit que les mots 'demain' et 'Quidditch'. En parlant de Quidditch, le Préou avait perdu contre le Luxembourg, à 20 points près. Ce fut un match très serré, selon Charlie. Le repas dut finir, et Harry rentra chez lui, après avoir remercié grandement tout les Weasleys. Il repassa par la cheminée, et se retrouva dans la maison qu'il aimait tant, la maison de Remus. Albus Dumbledore était déjà là. Hjarry monta dans sa chambre, posa son sac, et entendit le directeur dire à Remus:

'J'ai parler à Fudge et u premier ministre du fait que tu devienne le tuteur de Harry. Ils semblent tous d'accord, puisque les Dursley s'en fiche. Je dois me porter garant que tu ne lui fera pas de mal, les nuits de pleine lune... Mais comme il s'agit du 'survivant', il n'y aura normalement pas de problème. J'irais demain chez les Weasley pour leur demander de signer un papier comme quoi ils prennent Harry les nuits où tu te transforme... Mais tout devrait bien se passer... On doit encore avoir une signature des Dursley, et je témoignerait en ta faveur, pour dire que tu était ami avec James et Lily... Et pour demain, c'est bon, je serais là!'

Harry entra alors dans la cuisine, où étaient les deux adultes. Après avoir salué Harry, le directeur disparut.

Depuis le discution, Harry voulait poser une question à Remus, mais n'osait pas, il avait peur de la réponse. Après le dîner, il lui demanda enfin:

'Euh... Remus, je peux te demander... Tu... fais quoi les nuits de pleine lune? Tu te transformes? En Quoi?'

'Comment sais-tu ça, gamin?' s'étonna Remus. Il savait que le moment était venu d'annoncer à Harry ce qu'il était. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir le garçon.

'J'ai... entendu, en descendant, ce que disait Albus Dumbledore...'

'Très bien, je devais te le dire un jour... Je suis un loup-garou...' Remus attendait de voir Harry tomber dans les pommes ou partir en courant. Mais il n'en fit rien, resta calme et dit:

'Oh, très bine... C'est bien ce que je pensait...'

'Ca... te fais pas peur, gamin?'

'Non... Tu m'as sauvé des Dursley, tune peux pas être méchant... Puis mes parents avaient confiance en toi...'

'Tu es comme ton père, gamin, exactement comme ton père...'

Harry rougit à ce compliment, et, heureux de sa journée, et de cette réponde, puisqu'il préférait que Remus soit franc avec lui, il alla se coucher, heureux de ne pas voir du orange à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux... Il s'endormit vite, et rêva qu'il volait sur un balais, et faisait les figures les plus impressionnantes...

  


Voilà, fin de ce chapitre! Prochain chapitre, devinez ce qu'il va se passer, c'est pourtant facile... Et on va entendre parler de Sirius (tiens donc, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des cris de fans... Étonnant.).

  


Donc, pour les plaintes, encouragements, remarques, précisions et autres commentaires, n'oubliez pas, review!! 

Allez, siouplai...

Et je vous répondrais, promis! J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews que j'avais eu pour cette histoire, donc voilà, quoi! Et merci encore pour tout ceux qui ont reviewé les chapitres précédents, sans eux je n'aurais sûrement pas continué l'histoire Vous me direz, sans eux, tout le monde s'en tape de mon histoire... Peut-être mais quand même!!

  


Alors, au revoir, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!!!


	6. L'Anniversaire

  


  


  


Salut à tous! Nouveau chapitre. 'L'anniversaire', qu'il s'appelle. On se demande de quoi ça va parler... J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que ceux d'avant à cause du brevet qu'arrive bientôt, et j'avais plein de trucs à faire... Enfin voilà!

  


  


Titre: Et si tout changeait...

  


  


Disclaimer: Je suis vraiment obligée de l'écrire??? Oui?? Alors aucun des persos et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne sont à moi. Ils sont à JKRowling, qui c'est enfin décidée à nous sortir le tome 5. Ah, fameux 21 juin!!!...

  


  


Auteur: Math, c'est-à-dire moi...

  


  


Résumé: Harry à 9 ans... Et si tout changeait, s'il apprenait à ce moment l'existence de la magie, et s'il en résultait pas mal de choses, plus ou moins surprenantes...

  


  


  


  


  


Réponse aux reviews:

  


**chen**: Je ne sais pas quand je vais finir cette histoire, je n'ai pas encore tout prévu dans ma tête... Enfin, je verrais bien... Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite!

  


**Kochka**: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents...

  


**Pimoussse fraise**: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps, et que ça va en valoir le coup! Merci pour toutes tes reviews!

  


**Tania Potter**: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.

  


**Lexann!!!**: Voilà l'anniversaire de Ryry, j'espère que tu aimeras bien! Et à la fin, on entendra parler de Sirius... Je me suis p-ê planté sur l'ordre des Weasley fils, mais ils sont tellement nombreux... En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

  


**Lady Myself**: T'aurais du la poster, la fic que tu as commencé à écrire. Donc merci pour l'info, James était bien poursuiveur. Et pour ton commentaire sur Arwen dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi!!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!!

  


**Guenhwyvar**: Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus va en apprendre, des tours, à Harry, d'ici quelques temps! Des p'tits trucs pour embêter les profs, et tout ça... Merci pour ta review, voilà le prochain chapitre!

  


**Ophélie**: Je vais bientôt parler des parents de Harry... On verra quand... Enfin bon, je sais pas trop, quoi! Allez, bonne lecture!

  


**Vaness**: Oui, c'est l'anniversaire du chtit Harry dans ce chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira! Merci pour la review!

  


**Sandrine**: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres!

  


**Lyra.b**: Bon, on va entendre parler de Sirius dans ce chapitre, et donc voilà quoi, enfin, tu verras bien en lisant! Merci pour ta review!

  


**Luna**: Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

  


**Hermoine2005**: Bien sur que je la lirais, si tu écris une fic! ET j'espère bien que tu me le dira, si un chapitre foire. Enfin, j'espère que celui-là te plaira! ET merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait très très plaisir, et ça me motive pour continuer!!

  


**celina**: Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci pour ta review.

  


**Mangafana**: Oui, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, ce chapitre, et on va entendre parler de Sirius, j'espère que tu aimeras!

  


**Oceane Potter**: Évidemment, ta review m'a fait plaisir, toutes les reviews me font plaisir! Et oui, le prochain chap, c'est la fête au chtit Harry! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

  


**Profegam**: Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu me dise que 'c'est de mieux en mieux'. J'espère que ce chapitre suivra la lignée! En tout cas, merci beaucoup!!

  


  


Voilà, j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que vous reviewerez autant ce chapitre. Si je pouvais dépasser la barre des 100, ça me ferais très très plaisir, et je serais très motivé pour écrire la suite...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Enfin, assez parlé...

  


  


  


  


Voilà le nouveau chapitre...

  


  


  


  


Bonne lecture!

  


  


  


L'Anniversaire

  


[Il s'endormit vite, et rêva qu'il volait sur un balais, et faisait les figures les plus impressionnantes...]

  


Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre un bruit, mais c'était sûrement le vent qui faisait claquer les volets, ou Remus qui se levait. Il alluma sa lampe, et vit à l'horloge qu'il était déjà dix heures trente! Il avait dormi bien longtemps! Il ouvrit ses volets, et une brise s'engouffra dans la chambre et désordonna encore plus les cheveux de Harry, en lui procurant une sensation de fraîcheur superbe. Il respira l'air chaud et humide de se matin, en fermant les yeux pour laisser ses autres sens travailler. Il entendit le chant d'un oiseau, le vent entre des feuilles, et comme un petit bruit d'explosion, si infime qu'en temps normal, il ne l'aurait jamais décelé. Il décida d'oublier ce bruit, et s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier noire, très simple, très légère, superbe pour l'été. Elle était bordée de blanc, ce qui lui donnait un contraste remarquable. Il se doucha rapidement, pour se réveiller un peu mieux, puis descendit vers la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir toutes les lumières éteintes. Il avança avec précaution, et le bruit qui l'avait réveillé lui revint en mémoire...

Mais où était Remus? Il se dit qu'il devait encore dormir, la pleine lune n'était pas si loin derrière, et il avait sûrement besoin de plus de sommeil. Il décida donc de mettre la table, pour que tout soit prêt quand Remus sera levé. Mais avant, il sortit dehors, pour profiter du soleil. Il remarqua avec étonnement une table sortie. Il ne croyait ne l'avoir jamais vu. Il l'avait peut-être juste oublié, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Mais tout cela semblait étrange. Sur la vieille bâtisse reposait une atmosphère inconnue. Harry avait l'impression que ce jour était spécial, mais il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Il retourné à l'intérieur, puis pénétra dans la grande cuisine, plongée dans l'ombre. Il ne savait comment allumer la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun interrupteur et Harry ne savait pas faire un feu magique. Il s'approcha donc de la fenêtre, pour laisser le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, entrer dans la pièce. Il eut à peine franchis quelques pas qu'il faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque. La cuisine c'était soudainement éclairée, et un:

'JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!'

retentit dans toute la maison. Harry, après s'être remis de ses émotions, se tourna vers le groupe de personne -car un certain nombre de personnes était présent dans la cuisine- qui avait crié et vit tout les gens qu'il avait rencontré ses derniers jours. Il y avait tout les Weasley, Hagrid, Remus, bien évidement, mais aussi Albus Dumbledore, accompagné d'une femme d'allure sévère. Sur le mur était épinglée une affiche, sur laquelle était écrit:

'Bonne Anniversaire, Harry!'

Les lettres brillaient et changeaient de couleur.

Harry était presque en larme. Il était si ému! Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire, et voilà que des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis peu de temps y avaient pensé, et avaient même préparé une surprise. Voyant l'air étonné de Harry, Remus s'avança vers le jeune et lui dit:

'Et bien, gamin, t'es pas heureux?'

'Si... Mais, vous n'auriez pas du... Merci, on ne m'avait jamais souhaité mon anniversaire...'

Puis, trop ému, il se retourna pour essuyer quelques larmes et, essayant de paraître le plus noble possible, il sourit timidement aux autres personnes présentes, et les remercia chacun à leur tour. Arrivé au niveau de Mme Weasley, cette dernière le prit dans ses bras, si fortement qu'il crut étouffé. Puis elle le relâche, tout sourire, avant de lui dire:

'Bon anniversaire, mon chéri, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Tu le mérites...'

Il salua ensuite la femme qu'il ne connaissait pas:

'Professeur Mac Gonnagall' avait-elle dit.

'Vous enseignez à Poudlard?'

'Oui, effectivement, les métamorphoses.'

'Et c'est vous la directrice des Gryffondor, non?'

'Oui, comment sais-tu cela?'

Euh... Remus m'a parlé d'une blague qu'il avait fait avec mon père... Sur vous... Une histoire de tutu et de lapin rose...'

Le professeur sourit, au grand étonnement de Harry, et elle dit:

'Je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient les coupables.' Elle jeta un regard emplit de fausse colèreau pauvre Remus qui ne savait plus ou se mettre...

'Enfin... Bon anniversaire, Harry!'

  


Après avoir salué tout le monde et les avoir remercier, Ron remarqua:

'Bon, alors, il vient le bon p'tit déjeuner pour Harry!'

Albus Dumbledore, un sourire malicieux illuminant son visage, tapa dans ses mains. Sur la table apparut un somptueux petit déjeuner, un régiment entier aurait pu très bien manger. Mais lorsque Fred et George le firent asseoir et que Charlie lui passa une serviette autour du cou, il comprit que tout cela était pour lui, et lui seul. Il jeta un regard implorant à Bill, mais celui-ci répondit:

'C'est la tradition, Harry. Tu dois tout manger, sinon, pas de cadeaux!'

'Des cadeaux?'s'étonna Harry...

'Bien sur, des cadeaux!' répondit Percy, qui pour une fois avait laissé sa sévérité de côté pour participer aux festivités.

'Mais seulement si tu finis tout ça!'

Harry pensait que ce serait très dur, et il avait raison! Il engloutit tout les toasts, mangea deux des trois brioches, but tout son bol de chocolat, commença un gâteau au chocolat, mais lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pouvait même plus ouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer la fin du gâteau, il s'effondra sur sa chaise, et parvint à articuler:

'J'abandonne...'

'Pas mal, Harry! Tu t'es bien débrouillé!' admit Charly.

'Personne n'en avait mangé autant, sauf les jumeaux, mais ils étaient deux, eux!' ajouta Percy.

'Vous voulez dire que je n'avais pas à tout finir?' s'étonna Harry, entre l'amusement et la colère.

'Bien sur, gamin, tu crois vraiment qu'on veut te tuer!' sourit Remus.

Harry, perplexe, souffla, et tendit un gâteau à Ron:

'Vous pouvez vous servir: Moi, ça ira!'

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour tout les Weasleys, qui se ruèrent sur les plats restant. Harry en profita pour se glisser vers un mur de la pièce, où le professeur Mac Gonagall, toujours son sourire au lèvre, regardait les Weasley se goinfrer. Remus avait rejoint la bataille, tout comme Hagrid, qui arriva très bien à se frayer un passage. Seule Ginny, Mme Weasley et les deux autres adultes n'y étaient pas allés. Les deux professeurs parlèrent alors de Poudlard à Harry et Ginny, qui souhaitait toujours en savoir plus. Ils leur parlèrent des maisons, des cours, et Molly rajoutait des commentaires, puisqu'elle aussi avait été élève là-bas. Ils ne purent s'étendre sur le sujet, les voraces avaient finit tout les plats, il ne restait plus rien, pas même une miette.

Ginny eut alors le malheur de dire:

'Bon, on va faire un peu de Quidditch!'

Les regards de tout les gros mangeurs la menacèrent. Ils venaient tous de manger pour une quarantaines de personnes, et ils n'avaient même plus la force de monter sur un balais. Fred et George la firent taire, avec quelques petits chatouillis, et Percy lança:

'Comme on a plus rien à faire, si il ouvrait ses cadeaux, notre star!'

Tout le monde approuva, et ils allèrent tous chercher les cadeaux pour le jeune. Ils revenaient tous avec des cadeaux, chacun en avait un ou plusieurs pour Harry. Ce dernier, si étonné de voir tant de paquet arriver, souriait d'un air tellement niais que Ron lui fit la remarque. Chacun à son tour lui donnaient des cadeaux. 

En premier, Fred et George lui offrirent un kit de farce et attrapes en tout genre. Remus ne semblait pas ravi d'être le futur cobaye des blagues que lui aussi avait fait. Harry lui promit de ne rien lui faire si il lui racontait les histoires des 'Maraudeurs'. Il était très heureux de ce cadeau.

Hagrid lui offrit une chouette d'un blanc immaculée. Elle semblait assez jeune, et Harry décida de l'appeler Hedwidge, un nom qu'il avait lu lorsqu'il avait feuilleté un des livres de la bibliothèque de Remus. La chouette était vraiment magnifique, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier encore et encore Hagrid.

Ron lui donna une écharpe des Canons de Chudley, ce qui toucha beaucoup Harry. Il avait vu cette écharpe dans la chambre de Ron, et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il y tenait beaucoup car il l'avait eu au premier match de Quidditch qu'il était allé voir. Un match où les Canons de Chudley avaient gagnés, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis ce jour...

Ginny lui offrit un dessin qu'elle avait fait. Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point elle avait du talent. On ne voyait pas qu'il avait été fait par une fillette de dix ans. Il représentait une colombe qui s'envolait, un rameau d'olivier dans le bec. Harry remarqua que sur le front de l'oiseau on pouvait apercevoir un minuscule éclair, une petite cicatrice. Harry était vraiment très touché.

Bill lui offrit un kit de balais, pour 'entretenir et améliorer votre balais', comme il était écrit. Harry ne dit rien, mais il n'avait pas de balais. A quoi lui servirait ce kit?

Charlie, lui, lui donna un pendentif avec une dent de dragon. Il protégerait le possesseur contre certains sorts. Harry le trouvait très beau, et l'avait tout de suite mis à son cou. Ca lui donnait un petit air rebelle, avec ces cheveux en bataille....

Percy, lui, lui offrit des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes spéciales qui, par exemple, empêchait de copier, les rendait lisibles seulement pour le destinataire... Le papier et l'encre avaient eux aussi quelques propriétés magiques. Harry avait beaucoup apprécié ce cadeau, et c'était promis d'essayer tout ce que contenait ce lot. Il remercia grandement Percy.

Mr et Mme Weasley lui offrirent une superbe robe et une cape. La robe était entièrement noire, sauf pour les ourlets qui étaient verts eau, couleur qui allait très bien avec les yeux de l'enfant. La cape était noire, doublée elle aussi de bleu-vert. Sur la poitrine était brodée un J et un L entrelassés, initial des deux parents de Harry. Cet ensemble grandissait en même temps que son possesseur, il pourrait toujours la mettre. Harry était vraiment très heureux de ce cadeau.

Remus lui donna un magnifique balais. Harry était si heureux qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. C'était un Twigger 90, celui qu'il avait vu au Chemin de Traverse. Il était très fin et léger, et d'une accélération jamais égalée. C'était le parfait balais pour les attrapeurs, puisque tout le monde semblait d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait merveilleux à ce poste. Remus dut le réveiller de sa transe. L'enfant ne pouvait pas lâcher le balais des yeux.

Les deux professeurs, enfin, lui offrirent un objet bien étrange. C'était une sphère doré. A l'intérieur, des éclairs zébraient cette étrange chose. Harry questionna du regard les deux adultes. Albus Dumbledore répondit:

'C'est une Sphère de Pensée. Quand tu ne peut pas mettre tes pensées en ordre ou quand tu n'arrive pas à retrouver un souvenir lointain, tu n'as qu'à prendre cette sphère dans ta main et penser bien fort à toutes ses pensées, ou à la mémoire qui t'échappe, et elle te reviendra. Ca peut-être très utile pour enfin savoir ce que l'on pense vraiment...'

Harry se promit de l'utiliser plus tard, lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. C'est vrai qu'il était souvent perdu dans trop de pensées, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à les mettre en ordre. Il remercia les deux professeurs, leur gratifiant de son plus beau sourire.

Il était très ému, il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bel anniversaire. Il ne savait pas que dire pour remercier tous ces gens qui avaient pensés à lui, et il se sentit très bien lorsqu'ils lui assurèrent que ce n'était rien, et qu'il le méritait bien, après avoir vécu avec ces horribles moldus.

  


Les cadeaux tous déballés, Harry se sentait maintenant prêt pour un match de Quidditch, surtout avec son nouveau balais. Il proposa au reste des invités de faire un petit match,et tous acceptèrent, ayant un peu digérés le magistral petit déjeuner. Chacun à son tour essaya le nouveau balais, et tous étaient d'accord pour affirmer que c'était vraiment du haut de gamme. Ils firent ensuite un superbe match de Quidditch. Harry fut étonné de voir que Mac Gonagall, qui avait l'air si sévère, devenait extrêmement cool et passionnée lorsqu'on parlait de Quidditch. Elle adorait se sport, on le voyait dans ses yeux lorsque Harry plongeait, ou lorsqu'il remontait en chandelle après plusieurs loopings pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Elle lui assura que dès qu'il sera à Poudlard, il fera tout pour qu'il devienne directement attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, enfin, si il allait à Gryffondor, ce dont personne ne semblait douter. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, insouciant et marrant, mais il avait la présence d'esprit de sa mère, il comprenait vite t bien, comme elle, et était plus posé que son père, plus calme, quand il le fallait.

  


Le match de Quidditch finit, ils mangèrent (encore!) un superbe déjeuner sur la table que Harry avait vu le matin même, préparé par Molly Weasley et un elfe de maison prêté par Poudlard. Il s'appelait Banjy, avait des oreilles en forme de chauve souris, et le nez d'un ivrogne. Harry n'en avait jamais vu avant, et sympathisa vite avec cet elfe, qui était tellement honoré de parler à Harry Potter qu'il avait éclaté en pleurs.

  


Après le déjeuner, tout le monde parla de Poudlard, les jeunes découvrant se château par les souvenirs des plus vieux. Chacun y rajoutait des commentaires. Les deux professeurs parlaient, avec Percy, des différents cours. Remus, Fred et George parlèrent des blagues, des passages secrets, des escapades en pleine nuit, des potions clandestines, et autres règles brisées. Parfois, Mac Gonagall leur jetait un regard sévère, mais son sourire discret trahissait ses pensées. Elle n'était pas fâchée, et savait bien que Poudlard n'était pas Poudlard sans les blagues des élèves.

  


Malheureusement, l'heure de partir arriva déjà. Harry, qui n'avait jamais vécu de journée aussi belle, remercia tout les invités. Tous partirent, après avoir été chaleureusement salués par Harry. Seul Albus Dumbledore restait pour la soirée. Remus lui parlait des qualités et défauts des parents de Harry lorsqu'un magnifique hibou noir entra dans la pièce. Il avait une lettre cachetée pour Harry. Le hibou venait de la poste de sorciers. Harry enleva le cachet de cire de la poste, représentant un hibou. Il sortit un parchemin froissé, et lut la lettre:

  


_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne pense pas que tu me connaisses, je ne sais pas si Remus t'a parlé de moi. Si oui, tant mieux, si non, il devra bien le faire, maintenant que je t'ai envoyé cette lettre! J'ai appris dans la Gazette_ _que ce bon vieux Lunard t'avait recueilli. C'est sûrement la meilleur chose qui te sois arrivé, puisque je ne pense pas que les affreux Dursley ont été sympatoches avec le fils de Lils et Jamsie... Bon, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je me nomme Sirius Black, alias Patmol, et j'ai l'immense honneur d'être ton parrain! Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de toi ces dernières années car j'ai été accusé (injustement, évidement) de plusieurs crimes. Je suis en prison, à Azkaban, plus précisément. Mais, je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour parler de moi, mais seulement pour te souhaiter un..._

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!_

_J'espère que Remus ne te traite pas trop mal, et qu'il ne t'as pas encore mordu!_

_Allez, je te mets un petit cadeau dans l'enveloppe, je devais te la donner à tes deux ans, mais je n'ai pas pu..._

_Au revoir, je dois te quitter, un détraqueur revient..._

_Je vais essayer de m'échapper pour enfin te revoir, et venger Lily et James, et aussi pour me venger moi, je l'avoue..._

_A bientôt Harry_

_Ton dévoué et fidèle parrain_

_Sirius Black, alias Patmol_

  


Harry leva la tête vers les deux adultes, qui discutaient gaiement du 'bon vieux temps'. Il leur chuchota:

'Euh... C'est une lettre de mon parrain...'

Les deux adultes se turent, muets, ne sachant que dirent. Ils lurent la lettre de Sirius, et l'enfant voulait savoir pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un parrain.

Remus, dont l'expression était devenue très grave lui dit:

'Assieds-toi, Harry, je vais t'expliquer qui il est...'

  


Dumbledore décida de partir, car il se faisait tard. Il laissa au tuteur le soin de tout raconter à l'enfant. Remus lui raconta comment James, Sirius, Peter et lui-même étaient devenus amis, et avait fait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard. Il lui parla des animagi, le chien, le cerf, et le rat, pour lui tenir compagnie les nuits de pleine lune. Il lui parla des escapades à minuit. Et enfin il parla de Lily, de sa rencontre avec James, et de leur idylle. Il raconta le mariage, avec comme garçon d'honneur Sirius. Puis, enfin, il aborda le traître, qui s'était glissé dans les 'Maraudeurs'.

  


'Chacun accusait l'autre, plus personne n'avait confiance, on regardait les autres comme si on les attendait à les voir nous sauter dessus. Seul James et Sirius restaient fidèles. Ils faisaient semblant de ne pas s'en soucier, mais James savait qu'un jour, le traître apparaîtrait. Il choisit comme Gardien des Secrets Sirius, le seul en qui il avait entière confiance... Il n'aurait pas du... Quelques jours plus tard, Voldemort arriva chez les Potter, à Godric's Hollow, et tu connais la fin de l'histoire... Sirius Black était donc le traître, celui que tout le monde cherchait. Le lendemain, Peter, prit d'une folie de vengeance, tenta d'arrêter Black, mais ce dernier, sans aucun scrupule, le tua, avec onze moldus. Les Aurors arrivèrent et arrêtèrent Black, et sais-tu ce qu'il à fait? Il a rigolé, simplement, il était mort de rire, il était fou, sûrement... Et il fut enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Voilà l'histoire de Black, Harry. Je suis désolé de ne jamais te l'avoir dit avant, mais savoir que c'est le meilleur ami de son père qui a tué ses parents, ce n'est pas facile à accepter...'

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, quoi penser. Il prit tout ses cadeaux, les emmena dans sa chambre, et vida l'enveloppe de Black. Une gourmette en tomba. Il était simplement gravé:

_Harry Potter_

Au dos, il y avait sa date de naissance, et gravé en tout petit, toujours au dos, un cerf d'un côté, et un lys de l'autre, représentant les deux parents de Harry. Il remarqua aussi sur une des mailles, une tête de chien, vraiment très discrette.

Le garçon prit le cadeau des deux professeurs, et ce dit qu'il serait très utile maintenant. Remus disait Sirius Black fou, mais il semblait très serein dans sa lettre. Il serra la sphère entre ses mains et pensa à Sirius Black. Puis dans son esprit lui vint la réponse:

Il ne croyait pas Sirius Black coupable.

Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais il ne voyait pas Sirius Black coupable.

Il décida d'y réfléchir le lendemain, et après s'être changé, il se mit dans son lit. Avant d'éteindre la lumière, il attacha la gourmette à son poignet, et s'endormit, toujours un doute dans l'esprit et le coeur...

  


Plus tard, Remus entra dans la chambre de l'enfant et lui éteignit la lumière. Voyant la gourmette et la lettre sur la table de chevet, il versa une larme, se demandant si vraiment Sirius était coupable. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais, au fond de lui, l'adulte avait un doute, une question. Comment Sirius aurait pu être le coupable. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pas lui, pas Sirius, pas le Sirius qu'il connaissait, toujours blagueur, si sympathique et marrant, si naturel...

Comment Sirius, le défenseur des plus petits, celui qui avait fait accepté Peter dans le groupe, celui qui, le premier, était allé voir Lily à l'hôpital après la naissance de Harry, celui qui avait découvert en premier la vraie nature de Remus, celui qui avait eu l'idée pour les animagi,et surtout celui qui avait fait craqué Artemis, comment ce Sirius aurait-il pu tuer ces meilleurs amis... Il aurait certainement préféré mourir... Peut-être que ce Sirius avait disparu, chassé par Voldemort....

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui...

Il y avait définitivement un problème... 

Et il allait enquêter.

  


  


  


  


  


Dans le prochain chapitre, on va en apprendre plus sur Artemis, et les autres personnenes citées sur l'horloge dans le chapitre trois (je sais pas si vous voyez...)....

  


Et enfin, n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, avec écrit 'Go' dessus. Et parès, écrivez ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, que ce soit des insultes ou des félicitations. Je veux savoir ce que mes lecteurs pensent de mon histoire, quand même!

  


Salut, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!!!


End file.
